


Something About Us

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Nyx isn't 100% sure what's happening, but he's pretty sure he just fell in love... 31 days of Nyx and Noct dancing around their feelings for one another, and gradually growing ever closer.This is an ongoing story of mico fics for a 31-day challenge, writer's block be damned!





	1. Theme: Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [New Year's Challenge](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217414404/nyxnoct-january-challenge) made by Aithilin for fun, and to help with my writer's block. They are simple, quick and only basic checks were done, so enjoy! lol Also check out what [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265407/chapters/40602524) and [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260682/chapters/40590566) are doing for theirs! ♥

One could say it was a series of unfortunate circumstances that had led them to one another. Most would think such circumstances far too ominous for their liking. For these two, whose worlds seemed to revolve around the unfortunate, they couldn't have imagined finding one another any other way.

Noctis was born into a life of luxury, and due to that, it was thought his life was one of ease. Those close to the crown knew the truth. Despite being the Prince of Lucis, life wasn't always easy for Noctis. He'd lost his mother at a young age, never having known her outside of the images his father had kept. There had also been several attempts on his life, one such attempt landing him in a wheelchair for over a year. When faced with the truth, his life wasn't very stable or secure. 

Most of his time was spent holed up in the palace, avoiding public appearances and irritating his father to no end. Because of his past, the future King of Lucis found it incredibly hard to trust anyone outside of his small circle of companions. While this worried his father, Noctis was perfectly content to remain out of view. But life had a way of finding him if he wished for it or not.

Nyx was the same, a child of misfortune. He'd come to Lucis in service to the King. The man who had saved his life when the flames raging around him had stolen everything from him. With Galahd's fall, he'd found himself without any family and a handful of friends. Swearing his life to Lucis and the Kingsglaive, he'd become the very embodiment of revenge. His life was now dedicated to bringing down the Empire with the powers gifted to him by the king, himself. 

He spent years honing his skills, practicing day and night to prove himself to his superiors. With that came rank and position, his name known to many who saw him as a savior. Who called him Hero, even if at times it was more to mock him. He embraced the moniker and made it his own... the Hero of the Kingsglaive. He needed nothing but the blades in his hands, and the magic running through his veins. Or so he'd always told himself...

So it was, many years later, that Nyx found himself posted at the great cathedral a few blocked from the Citadel. It was the anniversary of the Queen's death, mere weeks after the Prince's twentieth birthday. The rain fell from the heavens in heavy sheets, and he heard whisperings that the very Gods wept for the Queen. A young woman, gone too soon, yet loved just the same.

Nyx highly doubted it was the Astrals and brushed it off as the fall weather. Routines like this were never Nyx scene, and he'd have rather been on the battlefield - but had pissed off Drautos one too many times. Now it was his duty to play babysitter to a young Prince he'd never met, and his father. It wasn't ideal, or as entertaining as taking down a dozen or so MT, but it would pass the time well enough.

Cor was the one to alert him of the coming vehicle and grabbing an umbrella, he made his way to the curb to await the royal family. As always, Clarus was there to escort the King, who exited the vehicle and gave Nyx a soft smile. Regis knew Nyx well, his wild ways and lack of discipline when it came to following orders. He was also one of, if not the most, talented Kingsglaive to service the crown in its time of need. 

Bowing his head, Nyx returned the smile and turned to help the prince. Holding out his hand to assist, a pale hand was placed there a moment later. Nyx looked down, meeting the rich sapphire gaze that greeted him and he had to will himself to breath once again. 

Noctis seemed in a similar situation, taking in a sharp breath as he lingered halfway out of the vehicle. He blinked as Nyx cleared his throat, tightening the hold on the glaives hand as he rose from the vehicle. "You are... Nyx Ulric? Hero of the Kingsglaive, my father has told me stories about you."

"Ah," he wasn't quite sure what to say, and unfortunately his thought's landed on a less than humble response. "Then he's told you about all of my victories on the front lines." A smirk pulled at his lips, and the young Prince smiled back.

"Not quite," was his response as he pulled his hand from Nyx own. "But, he has told me of your abhorrence for the rules and your highly inflated ego." 

Before Nyx had a chance to respond, another young man walked up with his own umbrella. He was quick to usher the Prince into the chapel, leaving Nyx by the car to question what had just happened.

Whatever it was, he was pretty fucking sure he'd just fallen madly in love with a little shit of a Prince.


	2. Theme: Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is sick, and Nyx got the short stick to take him breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the [New Year's Challenge](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217414404/nyxnoct-january-challenge) made by Aithilin for fun, and to help with my writer's block. They are simple, quick and only basic checks were done, so enjoy! lol Also check out what [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265407/chapters/40602524) and [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260682/chapters/40590566) are doing for theirs! ♥

At times Noctis was like any other person who lived and breathed in the world. He had his good days and his bad, his good moods and his... not so good moods. The one thing his friends knew was when he was ill, it was better to stay away than try and get the short-tempered prince to do anything they asked. 

But now, well now they possessed a secret weapon. One that even their friend couldn't deny, and they all knew it.

"So, you need me to take this inside?" Nyx was supposed to be guarding the door, not be a delivery boy for the Prince's Advisor. "Tell me again, why you can't do this?"

"It's not your place to inquire on why I can or cannot do something." Pushing his glasses up with a finger, Ignis met his gaze. "You should merely be concerned with the task that I have set for you, Glaive." Nyx opened his mouth to refute the, obviously cocky, response. But, the young man was quick to speak up once again. "Shall I say it in words that may better suit one of your position? As the Advisor to Prince Noctis, technically, I outrank you." 

His mouth closed with an audible click, glaring down at him. While he liked Ignis and understood why he was doing this, Nyx still wanted to wring his neck. "You are right, and if I may say - you are a perfect Advisor for him, You're both manipulative little shits." Taking the tray, he made his way into the suite that Noctis inhabited. Genuinely, he didn't mind taking on any task that brought him closer to the object of his affections. He'd already pissed off Drautos enough to receive a month of Citadel assignments, which Crowe and Libs hadn't let him hear the end of. Yet, there was an issue... there was always an issue.

Noctis was a Prince and the destined King of Lucis.

He... Well, he was a nobody. Sure Nyx had made a name for himself, and he was touted as the Hero of the Kingsglaive. But when you stripped away the glory and the uniform, he was just a simple man from Galahd who'd once dreamed of opening a bar with his best friend. There had never been any delusions of grandeur and he had been contented to enjoy a simple life. With Noctis, life was anything but simple.

Since the day in the rain, they had developed a sort of friendship. One Noct's father seemed to be agreeable too and had even asked Nyx to keep an eye on his son. The motivation for such a friendship, he was certain, went far beyond what King Regis would find acceptable. Nyx heart still ached thinking of the young man, and he often thought back to the moment they had first met standing in the rain as the water beat off the umbrella in a steady rhythm.

No. He was sure that the King would execute him if he'd known of his true intentions.

A cough jerked him from his thoughts, smirking as he walked into the bedroom. "Good morning, pretty thing. I have come with breakfast in bed." For all of his flirting, all he received was a rather nasty glare for his efforts. "Still feeling under the weather?" He asked, as he made his way over to his bedside and set the tray down on the side table. "Come on, we can't get better if we don't take our medicine and eat something."

"We," he spat, his voice sounding rough to Nyx ears. "Are not sick. I am sick, and you are getting on my nerves."

Nyx pulled open the curtains. The dark skies made the snow-covered city glow in the lights of the surrounding buildings. It wasn't often it snowed, but this had been a bad one and had dropped over two feet by morning. The glaive couldn't help thinking that it fit the prince's mood quite well.

"That attitude is exactly why your friend asked me to deliver your breakfast." There was another glare and he chuckled. "Two for two, how many more do you think I can rack up before I leave?" Nyx asked.

"Depends on how annoying you plan on being."

Shrugging, Nyx made his way back over to the bed. Noctis had hauled himself out of the cocoon of blankets he'd made and was now leaning back against the headboard. "I don't know. How long will it take for me to talk you into eating and taking your medicine?" Letting out a sigh, the prince coughed a moment later and extended his hand. "Good boy." Another glare and Nyx winked at him, setting the medicine that had been on the tray into his hand.

Noctis tossed the pills into his mouth, accepting the cup of juice that the glaive held out to him. He had drained half the glass before pulling it away from his lips, eyes focusing on the orange liquid inside. "Will you stay? Keep me company?"

In his opinion, that counted as a victory. "Of course I will, pretty thing." Taking the tray in hand, Nyx shifted it to his lap and snatched a piece of bacon before laying across the bed. Propping his head up with his hand, he grinned as Noctis shook his head.

"You are going to be trouble."

"Would you expect any less?" He asked.

Noctis looked back up at him, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Honestly?" He took a bite of his eggs as he though over the question, swallowing a moment later. "Not in a million years."


	3. Theme: Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost midnight, and a New Year is approaching. But will it be a lucky one for the glaive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the [New Year's Challenge](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217414404/nyxnoct-january-challenge) made by Aithilin for fun, and to help with my writer's block. They are simple, quick and only basic checks were done, so enjoy! lol Also check out what [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265407/chapters/40602524) and [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260682/chapters/40590566) are doing for theirs! ♥
> 
> This one is a day late, but I am determined to do all 31 days! :3

The fireworks went off in a menagerie of blues, purples, and golds; among others. Each color represented an Astral or the Royal House of Lucis, and every one of them was beautiful. Of course, Noctis had a front row seat from the balcony he stood on. There was a celebration down the hall, and he could still hear the music and chatter of the guests even from this distance. He couldn't comprehend how his father did it, dealing with so many dignitaries and aristocracy clamoring for his attention. 

But one day it would be his duty to do the same. To smile and play along with those who would turn on him if the situation called for it. There was no loyalty, in Noctis' opinion. Only those who would support another as long as it helped them rise ever farther and kept them in the position they were accustomed too. Regrettably, he wasn't exceptionally good at playing along with other's games. 

"Your Highness." 

He could see the glaive bowing from his place in the doorway and sighed. Of course, he would have found him, out of all the security in the Citadel. Nevertheless, Noctis didn't mind in the least; he'd grown quite fond of this particular glaive's attention. "Sir Ulric," he dragged out the words devoting his full attention to the man. Deep sapphire met ice blue, and he couldn't stop the smile that formed. "What have I done to deserve your particular attention this evening?" Nyx motioned towards him, and Noctis nodded, giving his permission for the man to move closer.

"The particular attention, as you call it, comes from your father. He noticed your disappearing act and asked if I might be able to retrieve you." Noctis sighed and looked back at the colorful display lighting the night sky, Nyx leaning his back against the railing to watch him instead. "I said I would try my best, but you know these Princes. They have a mind of their own."

Noctis rose the glass in his hand to his lips, taking a sip, then nodding. "So I have heard." Glancing back at him, he grew quite serious. "That must be quite troubling for you, Sir Ulric."

"Oh quite," He replied and tried to hold back the smile that was threatening to show itself. If the Prince wanted to play this game, he would gladly go along with it. "Always a troublemaker, and never expresses any gratitude for the pain he causes me."

"So much pain," Noctis tutted as he shook his head. "I can't understand why you deal with such a brat. It must be so very arduous for you."

Turning, Nyx leaned his arms on the railing and looked out over the city. It was quite a view, and he could appreciate why Noctis chose to hide here. "Mm, he can be quite a brat." Glancing to the side, he met Noctis' eyes again. "But, he's a very beautiful brat." 

The Prince flushed and turned away, taking another drink from his glass. "I think you're exaggerating, Sir Ulric." Nyx shook his head, and Noctis swallowed. "Well then, I wish you luck with your beautiful brat Prince." 

"Thank you." They stood there in silence for a few moments, continuing to watch the city as they celebrated the coming of a new year. "Perhaps I'll be fortunate enough to receive a kiss from him as a new years gift. It is almost time, after all?"

"I think you're hoping for far too much, glaive."

Nyx hummed, shrugging lightly. "You think?" Pushing back from the railing, he stood there for a moment before laughing. "Ah well, it was a nice thought but maybe you're right." The clock struck midnight, and Nyx looked over as Noctis turned to go. 

"I should return before Father sends another glaive to come find me."

"Very well," he bowed, glancing up at Noctis. "Happy New Years, Your Highness."

"Happy New Years, Sir Ulric." Taking a few steps towards the door, Noctis paused. Turning, he placed a hasty kiss to Nyx cheek. A blush broke out across his cheeks as the glaive looked up at him, eyes wide. "It is possible I was mistaken," he whispered, "about you hoping for too much."

That said, Noctis hurried back into the Citadel. Nyx followed a moment later, and he couldn't help but think that maybe Noctis was right. 

Perhaps this would be his lucky year...


	4. Theme: Doting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx learns something about Noctis he didn't know, and Noct finds it hard to let something go... even though he thinks he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the [New Year's Challenge](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217414404/nyxnoct-january-challenge) made by Aithilin for fun, and to help with my writer's block. They are simple, quick and only basic checks were done, so enjoy! lol Also check out what [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265407/chapters/40602524) and [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260682/chapters/40590566) are doing for theirs! ♥

_I'm running a few days behind - but I am doing my best to catch up! I'll 31 days **will** be done!_

It had been just over six months since Nyx had stood in the rain and met the Prince for the first time. Since then he's devoted his time observing him, and learning all the little idiosyncrasies that were uniquely Noctis. He was soft spoken and caring, at the same time he could be very direct and stubborn when needed. Noctis hated official appearances and shied away from the spotlight. At the same time, he was always kind to the children who asked him silly questions, such as his favorite color and what food he liked to eat.

Even the refugees were kind to him, thanking him for the protection the wall of Lucis provided them. Noctis was quick to remind them that it was his father, not him, who protected the city. But was always grateful for their words all the same and thanked them in return for their loyalty and trust. Yes, he was quite a man and it still surprised Nyx that it had taken them this long to meet. 

Despite everything he'd learned about the Heir of Lucis, he'd never expected this. "He comes here often?" Regis had asked Nyx to accompany Noctis, seeing that his retainers were all busy that day. 

"Yes, sir!" The young girl was wholesome and bubbly, her voice conveying the amusement that Nyx was feeling at seeing the young Prince in his current situation. "He oversees the foundation that supports our charity. We have four different locations across the city thanks to his generosity." 

That did sound like Noctis, even if he was the type to deny any type of credit for his work. "I see," a smile pulled at his lips as Noctis laughed. 

He was in the room adjacent to them, one wall covered in windows so visitors could see within. The Prince sat on the floor, around him was 30 or more cats all seeking his attention. Not being one to disappoint, Noctis took his time doting over each feline, scratching behind their ears. Nyx couldn't stop thinking how cute Noctis looked at that moment. If he hadn't been the Prince, Nyx could image Noctis being thoroughly happy owning a little house near a lake he could fish in. There would be cats everywhere, and the man would occupy his days by spoiling them and fishing.

"Thank you for your help." The girl nodded, smiling at him as she left the area to continue on with her duties. Making his way over to the door, Nyx slipped in before any of the furry animals could get past him and let out a chuckle. "I never would have guessed you were a cat person. Finicky as a cat, maybe?"

Noctis shot him a glare, playing with one of the kittens as he cuddled it. "You never asked." Nodding to the ground beside him, the look morphed into a smile. "Come, sit with me." 

Nyx knew it wasn't a request and covered the few steps between them, sinking to the floor. Instantly, a few cats came to him, craving attention. "Hey, there, aren't you sweet." Stroking the cat's fur, he heard Noctis let out a gentle laugh beside him. "We didn't have animals growing up unless you count the farm animals around the village. Our neighbor had a dog that would come to play with us now and then."

"Neither did I," he picked up a smoky blue-gray cat that was laying by his leg. It was absolutely gorgeous with long fur, vivid blue eyes, and an incredibly sweet temperament. "This is Bismark."

"The cat is named after a God?"

"I named the cat," the look he gave Nyx was on the verge of being offended. "He is named after the sea God."

"The gigantic fish." He pointed out, recalling the man's love for fishing. Noctis didn't seem immensely amused by his comments. "It's a nice name, Your Highness."

Noctis rolled his eyes, cuddling the cat a bit closer. "I'd like to adopt him." He said a moment later, stroking his fluffy head. "I just haven't found the time to ask my dad. We have never had animals, and I worry he'll say Bismark will be a distraction. At any rate, he has better things to worry about than a cat." 

Nyx could see that, despite his words, he genuinely wanted to take the cat home with him. "You are twenty Noctis, I think you're old enough to adopt a cat."

"That's not the way it works," he muttered, setting the cat down as he kept petting his head. "Not for people like me, that are in the position I am in." He wasn't merely Noctis; he was a figurehead and would one day rule the whole of Lucis as his father did. "I'll ask when he's not busy. I just can't justify bothering him with such a trivial matter at the moment."

"It's not trivial to you."

He went to speak, then sighed and shook his head. "We should go." One last scratch and Noctis rose to his feet. "Dad said there was a meeting at four that he wanted me to attend as well. Come, let's go." 

"Yes, Your Highness." Following the Prince out, Nyx wondered if there was anything that he could do to help this situation. It was obvious the Prince had formed an attachment to the animal already. At some point there would be someone interested in Bismark... and he couldn't help but think that losing the cat would break Noctis' heart. Then and there, Nyx decided he would figure out something and make sure he was able to have that cat.

Especially if it brought more smiled to his face.


	5. Theme: Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx brings Noctis a surprise, and the Prince is more than pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the [New Year's Challenge](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217414404/nyxnoct-january-challenge) made by Aithilin for fun, and to help with my writer's block. They are simple, quick and only basic checks were done, so enjoy! lol Also check out what [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265407/chapters/40602524) and [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260682/chapters/40590566) are doing for theirs! ♥

_I know I'm running behind but I plan on finish all the days set up!_

 

When Nyx put his mind to something there was very little he couldn't achieve. Because of that, he looked at this as he would any other mission that had been placed in his lap. As with those, failure was not an option. Especially when the mission involved a certain little royal brat and his happiness. Despite holding back his feelings for the younger man, Nyx knew he was in deep and would do anything to assure Noctis was happy; even if that meant facing his father in his stead. While it wasn't his place, and he knew this could put him out of a job, his life had changed since meeting Noctis. Changed for the better and he didn't always think things through properly when it came to him. 

So he waited for a time when everything fell into alignment. A time where he could be alone with the king, well, as alone as he got. Clarus seemed to be a constant presence at his side, which was appropriate seeing he was his Sheild after all. But, he merely needed a moment to speak his mind to Noctis' father and let him know what his son desired. It had been a few weeks before the situation presented itself, and Nyx was quick to strike. Well, not literally strike, but he did tell King Regis of his intentions and the man was very receptive to his words.

Even now, though the conversation took place hours before, he couldn't get the Kings parting words out of his mind. "It warms my heart to see you so dedicated to my son's causes. To see you cherish him so very much." 

He'd smiled then, and Nyx wondered if he'd seen right through him to the heart of the matter. Feasibly he knew more than he let on, knew of the feeling Nyx tried to hide inside. But, he knew he couldn't think about that. He needed to focus on the mission that had been approved by the King of Lucis; himself. Operation Save Bismarck! It was time that the cat had a real home, and that home was with Noctis, and only Noctis. Up to this point, said mission had been successful... though he hadn't planned on all the odd looks he'd get for being a Glaive in full uniform carrying a cat around in a carrier.

While Nyx genuinely didn't care, it was annoying to be gawked at. "I should have come in civilian clothes," he muttered under his breath as he slipped through the streets of Insomnia. 

So he focused on how happy the Prince would be when he finally arrived. That was all that mattered, and part of him wondered when he'd started caring for another's happiness more than he cared about himself. But, Noct's happiness was his happiness. Seeing the young man smile made him feel a bit lighter, and spending time with him made Nyx feel a little less alone. He'd never meant to have feelings for him, but now that he did Nyx had no idea how to let them go.

Nyx made his way through a side gate which led to an entrance for the employees that worked in the Citadel. Slipping by a few other workers, he pulled out his phone and picked a contact from the list on the screen. Two rings later he heard the call pick up. "Ignis," he said, not allowing the man any time to speak. "Where is the Prince?"

Ignis scoffed, and Nyx bet that the Prince's adviser was rolling his eyes. "It is a pleasure to hear from as well, Sir Ulric. It would be my pleasure to assist, seeing you have asked for such information with such politeness."

"May I please know where Prince Noctis is? 

Ignis knew Nyx, and he only did as asked when he desired something. Regardless, he had been polite so he would return the favor. "His Royal Highness is in his suite." Nyx made a humming sound, and Ignis continued. "If I may, you are far too familiar with the Heir of Lucis. I say this only to assist you, Sir Ulric. He is far above your station, and you are a Glaive to His Majesty."

"Yep, heard this before." Nyx hit a button for the elevator, looking up at the numbers that flickered above. "Yet, you were the one who sacrificed me to a grumpy, sick prince a few months ago."

"Of course, and you survived, did you not?"

At times Nyx really wanted to smack this man. "Yes," the service elevator opened and Nyx stepped inside. He knew the Citadel like the back of his hand, proving that at times it was a good thing to get in trouble and assigned to the palace. "I have to go, got a surprise delivery for the Prince." As he pulled the phone away, he could hear 'wait, surprise?', as he pressed the button that would terminate the call. "Well, that was very satisfying," Nyx muttered. He knew it would drive the adviser crazy until he could find out what he'd done.

The elevator opened, and he made his way out, taking a right turn and making his way down a hall. It was like a maze, every hall looking like the one before. This was when he thanked Drautos that he had forced him to work here so much, though he'd never tell the man that personally. Two more turned and up a narrow staircase brought him tot he Prince's suite. 

"Now you be good and don't run the surprise. Hear me?" Bright blue eyes looked up at him as a little 'mew' left the carrier. He smiled, pushing open the door and entered. Setting the carrier on a chair by the entrance, Nyx glanced around. "Noctis, you here?" A groan came from the bedroom and he chuckled, walking over to the double doors to look in. 

"Please don't tell me that my father sent you." The prince's head was buried under a pillow, his words muffled by the dark fabric. "Haven't I been tortured enough today? Wasn't four hours of listening to the Council have such lively discussions about important matters, enough?" 

Nyx could taste the sarcasm in his voice; it was so thick. "Was it really that bad, pretty thing?"

Noctis sat up, shoving the pillow into his lap as his eyes met Nyx own. There was a light flush to his cheeks, but he ignored the pet name that the glaive tended to call him when they were alone. He was only trying to rile him up and didn't actually mean the words... did he? "Honestly?" He nodded, waiting for Noctis to speak once more. "They argued for one hour and seventeen minutes over the new uniforms for the staff. Their chief concern? If the uniforms were the proper shade of Lucian black. One Hour... and seventeen... minutes. I timed them!"

He held back his laughter as much as he could, and still, he couldn't stop himself from smirking. "I am so very sorry that they were so tough on you today. It must have been torture." Noctis glared, throwing the pillow at Nyx, which he easily dodged. Laughing, he shook his head and tutted the prince. "Be good, or I might decide to take your gift back."

"Gift?" That captured his attention, crawling down to the end of the bed. "You... got me a gift?" He looks was something between wary and hopeful as he said those words. "Can I have it?"

"Well, I don't know," sniffing dramatically; he looked away. "You did throw a pillow at me. Assaulting a Glaive, what would your father think?"

"Are you serious?" Noctis rolled his eyes, seeing Nyx look back towards him. "Get over it. If you're such a big bag Kingsglaive, you can handle a damn pillow."

Nyx was about to retort when a loud meow came from the outer room. Clearly, someone had gotten sick of waiting and decided to make his presence known. Dark eyes widened at the sound, scrambling off the bed and kicking the comforter off with him. He almost tripped, bumping into Nyx before exiting the bedroom. The Glaive merely laughed, as he rounded the corner and saw the carrier.

"Bismarck!?"

Nyx nodded. "Yeah, I spoke with the King."

Noctis looked back at him, mouth falling open as he tried finding the words to say. The very fact that Nyx had done this for him, he possessed no words. No one really considered what he wanted because he wasn't supposed to want, though his father did tend to be a little overzealous with gifts. But this... this was someone who had so little and yet he'd thought of Noctis before himself. Before he could stop, Noctis wrapped his arms around the glaive and held him. Nuzzling his cheek against the coarse fabric, he felt Nyx hand stroking through his hair a moment later.

"Thank you, Nyx. You don't know how much this means to me. How much... he means to me!"

"You're welcome." Another loud meow and Noctis laughed, pulling away. "I think he wants your attention, pretty thing."

"Yeah," Noctis went over to the carrier and unfastened it. A moment later there was a blue-gray furry cat in his arms and the Prince smiled as he nuzzled the animal. "Hey, Bismarck! I missed you so much." The cat instantly began to purr, rubbing against the prince. "I guess I'll need to get some bowls, and well... everything for a cat."

Nyx could see how happy he was, how relieved he was to know that Bismarck was safe. Knowing he was the one that made Noct smile like that, he had no way to explain how happy that made him. But, he wanted to see more of it. "Well then, I'll be happy to take you out."

"Thanks."


	6. Theme: Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Noctis escape from a boring party to entertain one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the [New Year's Challenge](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217414404/nyxnoct-january-challenge) made by Aithilin for fun, and to help with my writer's block. They are simple, quick and only basic checks were done, so enjoy! lol Also check out what [Glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286050/chapters/40654064), [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265407/chapters/40602524) and [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260682/chapters/40590566) are doing for theirs! ♥

The Citadels ballroom was full of Insomnia’s elite, visiting Ambassadors and royalty. They had all come to witness the renewal of the treaty that Lucis had with Accordo. With it came continued relations that benefited business and trade agreements for both nations.

What it meant for Noctis was boredom. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the effort and time that his father put into such relationships, he just hated the pomp that went into everything after the fact. Noctis hated being the center of attention and knew he had to suffer through it regardless.

He felt a tug on his sleeve, looking back to find Nyx standing behind him. The glaive had been assigned to him for the evening by his father, and he understood why. Noctis had a tendency to disappear, and this man possessed the knack for finding him. So, why not kill two birds with one stone? 

Looking forward once more, he couldn't restrain the smile that pulled at his lips. “Bored, glaive?” He asked, nodding to one of the Ambassador as they passed. Noct swore if he had to be here much longer he might die from boredom.

“This is easy, Highness. If you want a real challenge, try being a gate guard for a month.”

“Mm, and with your track record, you would know what that's like. Wouldn't you?” Once again, Noctis glance back at him and smirked. “Well, I am bored. These things drag on forever, and I'm not proficient in being a centerpiece for others amusement.”

Nyx figured as much. In fact, he'd lasted longer than he'd thought the prince would. “Are you saying it's time for an escape plan?” He got a look from the prince, and Nyx had to fight back the grin that was forming.

“Glaive, are you encouraging a member of the royal family to abandon his post?” The forced shock did Nyx in, and he couldn't stop from smiling this time. “Well, don't torment me. What's the plan?”

A corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk, before leaning in to whisper, _‘give me a minute’_. Nyx disappeared into the crowd, leaving the crowned prince to reflect on what exactly was happened. A moment later he jumped as a hand slid into his own and Nyx towed him towards a side exit. “Stay quiet and act normal.” 

Noctis did as asked, and soon they were in one of the back halls that workers used. Halfway down, the glaive his a button and tugged him into an elevator as the doors opened. “So, we escaped. What will we do now?” He asked, seeing the glaive smirk again. At times, that look got on his nerves. But, the man had gotten him out of the party, so he'd be forgiven… this time. 

The doors opened and Nyx led him out once, his hand still wrapped around Noct's own. He could feel the warmth through the black half glove Nyx wore. It was comforting, and he found himself tightening his hold. 

Nyx glanced back, his look soft and tender compared to the look he wore prior. “No one really uses this floor, so it's a nice place to hide.” 

Noctis was led into, what looked like a study. But, Nyx was right. He never remembered coming up here, but the Citadel was large and Noctis hadn't seen most of what the building had to offer. “I'm guessing this is where you come when you're hiding from work?” It was a joke; he knew Nyx wasn't the kind to abandon his post. 

“Discovered it during a sweep of the Citadel.” Was his answer, walking over to a balcony as fireworks lit up the sky. He watched as Noctis leaned against the balconies railing, the dazzling gold, and silver display bursting overhead. “You know, the last time we were alone together there were fireworks.”

“Mm, yes you're right. It was New Years,” dark eyes glanced over at him. “I remember.”

He nodded, glancing back up at the sky after a moment. “That fireworks display was much better than this one.” From the corner of his eye, he could see the prince giving him a look. One of utter offense and disappointment. “Merely speaking the truth, pretty thing.”

Noctis shook his head. “You are insufferable, glaive. Do you ever consider your words before you open your mouth and speak?”

“It would be a waste of time, Highness.” He shrugged, and Noct held back a laugh. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“I think I'm used to it by now. After all, you are who you are.” Their eyes met and Noct's look softened. “I don't think I'd appreciate you as much as I do if you were disingenuous.” Looking elsewhere, the prince shook his head. “No, I think I enjoy you just the way you are.”

Nyx nodded, looking back up at the sky. Intense bursts of color continued to erupt over their heads. “Yeah, I appreciate you just the way you are too, pretty thing.”


	7. Theme: Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx has been recognized, and Noctis has a gift for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the [New Year's Challenge](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217414404/nyxnoct-january-challenge) made by Aithilin for fun, and to help with my writer's block. They are simple, quick and only basic checks were done, so enjoy! lol Also check out what [Glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286050/chapters/40654064), [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265407/chapters/40602524) and [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260682/chapters/40590566) are doing for theirs! ♥

Noctis pinned the metals to the Kingsglaive uniforms as his father spoke behind him. The throne room was filled with the families of those being honored, beside them stood nobles, ambassadors and those who served on the council. At the front, stood the Glaives, there to support their friends and colleagues. A handful had been picked for their bravery and loyalty to King and crown, in their time of need. 

“Sir Nyx Ulric, we honor you with the Lucian Shield. Time and again, you have honored us with your unwavering support and courage in the face of danger.” His father's voice boomed in the intimate setting as Noctis pinned the metal to his chest. “You genuinely are the Hero of the Kingsglaive.”

Noctis looked up once the metal was secure. “Congratulations, Glaive.” He whispered, seeing that familiar smirk cross Nyx lips. Noctis smiled, rolling his eyes, before walking back up to his father's side. The King continued to speak a few minutes more before they were released and asked to continue their celebrations in the ballroom down the hall. 

Nyx stayed behind, bowing as the King and his son walked down from the balcony that held the throne. “Majesty, Your Highness.” He had no family, so was in no rush to move on. Especially when the person he wanted to spend his time with was still here.

“Sir Ulric,” Regis smiled, his hand tightening on the cane to retain his balance. “Congratulations, you have served Lucis with a courageous and noble heart. We are honored to have you among our ranks.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.”

He glanced between the glaive and his son, chuckling. “Seeing I am not the one you are waiting on, I shall move on to my next appointment.” He glanced at his son. “Try not to disappear for too long, Noctis.” 

“Really, dad…” He groaned as the King gave him a look and walked off with his retinue. “He's so embarrassing at times.”

“He loves you, Noct.”

He grasped that. His father proved it every day. Noctis loved him as well, but he was still embarrassing. “Come on,” Noct took Nyx hand, towing him towards the side entrance that he and his father used to enter the throne room. “I have a surprise for you.” 

That, in and of itself, was a surprise. He hadn't expected a gift from anyone. “You didn't have too, pretty thing.” Despite his words, Nyx was honestly curious as to what he'd gotten him. 

They made their way up to Noct's room and entered. Bismarck was quick to greet them, running out of the bedroom as he mewed in greeting. “Hey buddy,” He gave the cat a pat on the head, the looked back at Nyx. “Wait here.” 

With that, he disappeared, and Nyx was left alone with his cat. Crouching down, Bismarck instantly started to rub against his leg as Nyx gave him a few scratches to the head. “You've come a long way from being a stray at the pound to living here, huh?” He could hear him purring and chuckled. “You're as spoiled as the little prince is.”

“Oh, really?” Noctis stood in the doorway, the wrapped gift in hand as he glared at the Glaive. “Well, maybe this spoiled prince doesn't want to offer you your gift now.” 

The pout was obviously fake, he'd called the prince spoiled many times and often to his face. But, if this is the game he wanted to play, then Nyx would play along. “Only a little spoiled,” he added and Noctis laughed. “So, do I get my gift?”

He nodded, motioning for Nyx to go over to the couch and motioned for him sit. “They were made for you, so I guess I have no choice.” 

His interest was peaked at that, starting to unwrap the box when it was handed over. Under the paper was a wood box that had beautifully carved detailing along the lid and sides. Nyx looked up at Noct, confused, but he simply motioned for him to continue. Undoing the latch, he lifted the lid and paused. “Oh… pretty thing.”

“Do you like them? Libs aided me, so I hope they are satisfactory. You know, the proper weight and such.” 

Nyx pulled out the Galahdian blade, testing it in his grip. They were duplicates of the ones he already had, but stronger and made of better metal. “Yeah, it's perfect.” He pulled out the Lucian blade as well. “Better than perfect,” he muttered. “Better than what I have.”

Noctis nodded. “Libs mentioned yours were getting old, and you held on to them for sentimental reasons. But,” Noct paused, taking a seat beside him. “You require better blades. I… I don't want to see you hurt. I can't lose you, Nyx.”

Setting the blades back into the box, Nyx placed it on the table and hauled the prince into his arms. “You are never going to lose me, understand? I'll always come back to you.” He felt the others arms snake around his body, a muffled,‘you promise?’ coming from the man in his arms. “I swear.”

It wasn't the best promise he could have made. Wars were dangerous, and injuries were common. But, he knew he would do anything to make it back to this man in his arms. He didn't want a world to exist where Noctis wasn't. Absently, he wondered when his world started to revolve around Noct like he was the sun. Then he thought, it didn't matter because he'd do anything to stay in this moment with this man.


	8. Theme: Hearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Noctis are snowed in and, together, they formulate a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the [New Year's Challenge](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/181217414404/nyxnoct-january-challenge) made by Aithilin for fun, and to help with my writer's block. They are simple, quick and only basic checks were done, so enjoy! lol Also check out what [Glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286050/chapters/40654064), [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265407/chapters/40602524) and [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260682/chapters/40590566) are doing for theirs! ♥

It was Nyx day off, and he could have been doing anything that he wanted. In lieu, he found himself in the company of the Prince. Not that he was complaining. Nyx discovered his time spent with the younger man quite fulfilling, and at times, very amusing. It was late winter, to the point that it should have been considered spring. Yet, a winter storm had swept across Lucis strong and fast. Overnight a blanket of pristine snow had engulfed the capital city, converting it into a winter wonderland. 

Schools and businesses shut down, even public transportation had called it quits for the day. Nyx had been on duty at the Citadel at the time. He figured it was better to stay put when he inspected the good three feet of snow as the sun rose over the wall. Thank the Astrals, he was always prepared. A quick change of clothes and one very accommodating Prince that didn't mind he was intruding on his personal space gave him a warm place to sleep.

Now it was early afternoon. Ignis had just left the suite, having brought Noctis, and therefore Nyx, lunch. The young man laid on the couch, a very contented cat on his chest. One had stroked the animal's fur; the other held a note pad over his face as he looked over the notes he'd scribbled.

Nyx was on the floor, his back pressed against the couch, eyes roaming over the documents in his hand. More specifically, the document's that his little prince had written. "So the idea is..."

"The idea is to get Galahd back under Lucis control." He muttered, the notepad bopping Nyx on the head. "The Empire's hold on the islands is precarious, and it's removed from the supply hubs. Any support they might send would be slow to come." Rolling onto his side, Bismarck let out a mewl of annoyance as he hit the floor and glared at both men before stalking off to his own bed. "If we gain control, our forces will occupy the island tenfold before the Empire has a chance of putting up a fight. Subsequently, the people displaced by this senseless war can return home."

He chuckled, nodding lightly. It could honestly work. Looking to his side, dark eyes observed him, waiting for his opinion. "Didn't know you wanted to get rid of me that bad, pretty thing. Could just banish me, might be easier." It was meant as a joke, instead, Noctis shook his head.

“No, it's not…”

Nyx cut him off. “I know, I was kidding.”

"I understand that," he whispered. "Nevertheless, it's not about getting rid of you or any of the immigrants that live here. I don't want it to come off like that, and that's why I require your opinion. If they, if you wanted to stay... I'd embrace the choice. Galahd is as much Lucis now, as Insomnia is." He paused, and Nyx let him put his thought's together. "This is about taking back what is ours, and not letting the Empire have its way. It's about having a second chance and providing a home for people to return to. Because more than anyone... the Galahdian people deserve having a home waiting for them."

"Noct..."

He blushed, rolling back onto his back. "Like you always say, for hearth and home, right?"

Looking away, his eyes fell to the paper in his hand. “You know, one day you're going to be a wonderful King.” Nyx looked back at him, smiling. “A King that I am going to be honored to serve.”

Noct lit up like the sun, grinning as he looked back at Nyx nodded. “So, you think it could work? The Glaives would support it?”

"I think it needs a bit of polishing. There are a few tactics in here I don't see working, lucky for you I know a bit about war. I also know how to put together a plan of feasible attack for the King and Council. By the time we are done with this, we should be able to produce a proposal they can't refuse."

"We?" He repeated, placing his head on the glaives shoulder.

"Yeah, we, pretty thing."

"Thank you, Nyx."


End file.
